Stay
by Yukino Daiki
Summary: [One-shot] Mes AoKi - Prompt 18 - Stay / El amor. Puede hacer que te sientas la persona más feliz del mundo o la más desgraciada, y más aún si decides confesarle tu amor a esa persona por la que has llorado, reído y fantaseado prácticamente toda tu vida. Algo así le pasó a Kise Ryõta, que se enamoró de alguien como Aomine Daiki. Pero... ¿qué más da? El amor es inevitable [AoKise]


El fic es para el _Mes AoKi_ que se se está realizando en la página de Facebook _AokiLovers~ :3 _Pido perdón por el exceso de palabras ya que el texto me ocupó 10.376 palabras y tenía un límite de 10.000, pero me volví loca pensando qué cortar y al final decidí dejarlo así, sumimasen~

**Aviso:** Pensamientos y otros en cursiva.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Otoño, esa estación del año que parece hecha específicamente para deprimirte. Los días se hacen más cortos, tanto, que sin darte cuenta tienes que encender las luces de tu casa porque no ves nada. Las hojas de los árboles caen a un ritmo lento y pausado pero de forma constante, haciendo que te percates de que de las zonas antes verdes que te inspiraban felicidad, ahora sólo quedan desolados esqueletos de madera. Las tardes pasan monótonas y aburridas debido a la incesante lluvia que golpea implacable contra los cristales. Otoño, esa estación del año que sólo gusta a unas pocas personas especialmente optimistas, como Kise Ryõta.

Estaba sentado en el suelo del salón, observando cómo la lluvia caía mientras parloteaba por el móvil. No era el típico chico que se quedara en casa sentado todo el día, pero nadie parecía querer ir a ninguna parte con esa meteorología.

Terminó de contarle a Kuroko como había ido su sesión de fotos de esa tarde -la cual habían terminado posponiendo debido al clima porque tenía unas escenas en el exterior- y colgó el teléfono.

–Qué aburrimiento… –jugó con el móvil en su mano, sopesando a quién podría llamar para dar un paseo o ir a tomar algo.

_Kuroko._ No, ya le había dicho que tenía que hacer unos recados con su familia, así que estaba descartado. _Midorima._ Ni siquiera le cogería el teléfono aun si el mundo se fuese a acabar. _Kagami._ Todavía no tenía la suficiente confianza con él como para quedar los dos solos e ir a hacer algo, además, seguramente le mandaría a la mierda. _Murasakibara_… Bueno, con él no solía salir ya que acababan haciendo una ruta turística por las tiendas de dulces, o separados porque el grandullón desaparecía por las buenas. _Akashi_. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad. De modo que sólo le quedaba…

–¡Aominecchi! ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta! –quedar con Aomine a solas le resultaba complicado desde que ese sentimiento de admiración que había adquirido por él, se había convertido en algo más sin apenas darse cuenta. Sí, estaba enamorado de Aomine Daiki, y no sabía cómo evitarlo. Estar con él sólo le hacía sentirse estúpido a cada palabra que decía e indefenso a cada mirada que le dedicaba.

Desde que era pequeño, Kise siempre había destacado por sus múltiples habilidades, aprendiendo cualquier cosa en un instante y superando al poco tiempo cualquier reto que se le pusiera por delante; sin embargo, eso no le hacía sentirse tan dichoso como la gente podría pensar. Si tuviera que escoger una palabra que definiera su situación en el pasado, esa sería 'soledad'.

Cada vez que empezaba a practicar un deporte, siempre pasaba por las tres mismas etapas: al principio le trataban como a uno más, hacía amigos y disfrutaba del aprendizaje que le brindaban sus _senpais_. Era la mejor parte. Después, comenzaban a admirarlo por su rápida velocidad para adquirir habilidades increíbles, y al final, acababa solo porque los que se hacían llamar sus amigos, lo envidiaban, se sentían mal por haber sido superados y decidían alejarle de ellos. De modo que la soledad siempre le había acuciado aun estando rodeado de gente. Pero todo eso cambió el día que decidió seguir al chico que le había golpeado con un balón de basket. En cuanto lo vio supo que no sería fácil copiar su técnica, eso si no era imposible. Un sentimiento de calidez lo invadió, algo que nunca antes había sentido, y así fue como comenzó su nueva vida, una en la que la palabra 'soledad' no tendría cabida.

–Tch, qué dices, Kise, ¿acaso te has molestado en mirar por la ventana? Hay un puto diluvio ahí fuera.

–Vamos, será divertido, ¡tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos! –ahhh, los viejos tiempos, Kise recordaba eso con mucha añoranza, aquella época en la que Aomine todavía no era un jodido ególatra narcisista cuyo único pensamiento era ser mejor que todo el mundo. Quizás si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos en aquella época, ahora todo sería muy diferente– Venga, si sales conmigo, conseguiré que tu querida May-chan te firme una de tus pervertidas revistas, ¿qué me dices?

–¿Hahh? ¿Acaso puedes conseguir eso? –la voz de Aomine sonaba incrédula. No es que Kise fuera especialmente amigo de esa modelo, pero seguro que su mánager podría apañar un encuentro rápido; además, aunque Aomine se jactara de su éxito con las mujeres, Kise sabía que May en el fondo le intimidaba.

–¡Claro! ¿Por quién me has tomado? Soy un modelo reconocido, Aominecchi.

–Tsk, maldito, ya me lo podías haber dicho antes. Me paso en una hora.

–¡Vale~! –pero el peliazul ya había colgado antes de escuchar la respuesta. Kise suspiró– No cambiará nunca.

El viento seguía golpeando las ventanas con furia y el rubio se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, mirando al exterior sin pestañear, oteando el infinito sin pensar en nada. Últimamente ese tipo de momentos le asaltaban con mucha frecuencia, estaba haciendo cualquier cosa y sin previo aviso sus pupilas se fijaban en un punto al azar y se quedaba embobado mirando a la nada durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Él creía que era un modo de su mente de pensar subconscientemente en todo aquello que de manera premeditada intentaba evitar, porque, seamos sinceros, puedes mentirte a ti mismo, pero sabrás que te estás mintiendo a menos que lo ocultes en una parte muy profunda de tus pensamientos.

Agitó la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación, debía prepararse para salir. Abrió el armario de par en par y sonrió, combinar atuendos era algo que al menos le hacía olvidar ciertas cosas. Tras veinte minutos lanzando trapos por aquí y por allá, se decidió -puesto que iría con Aomine- por un conjunto muy sencillo: unos jeans con una camiseta blanca, sobre la que se colocó una camisa abierta. Podría parecer muy veraniego, pero tenía un largo abrigo marrón que le calentaría lo suficiente como para no pasar frío. Se calzó unas botas y se despeinó con el típico _look_ "casual". Se sonrió en el espejo segundos antes de que el estridente timbre del portal sonara. Cogió el abrigo, el teléfono, un paraguas y las llaves, y salió corriendo de casa.

–¿No tenías un paraguas más llamativo? –fue el saludo del peliazul en el portal al ver el amarillo objeto que llevaba en su mano el rubio. Entrecerró los ojos como si el color le dañara la vista y añadió– No sé qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza para querer salir con este temporal –Kise afinó su vista para comprobar que, a pesar de que portaba un paraguas, Aomine estaba bastante mojado. Hizo un mohín pensativo antes de contestar.

–No te quejes, Aominecchi. Así estás más atractivo –sonrió como siempre lo hacía y el moreno dio un respingo, lanzándole una de sus miradas afiladas en reproche por decir esas tonterías– Sólo vamos a por un batido aquí cerca y luego ya te secarás en mi casa –y dicho eso, echó a andar con paso rápido en dirección a local que conocía. Aomine sólo le siguió y pronto empezaron una conversación sobre el último partido de baloncesto que habían visto.

Kise era feliz con su vida, no le molestaba no haber sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos al moreno, le gustaba su trabajo, el deporte al que se dedicaba, sus amigos… no tenía remordimientos. Sentía que si se declaraba, la soledad volvería a formar parte de su vida, de modo que prefería ser el eterno amigo de Aomine, que su amante efímero –Debo ser algo así como un masoquista.

–¿Qué? –el moreno le miraba de forma penetrante y levantó una ceja intentando descifrar lo que acababa de murmurar el dueño de tan ridículo paraguas.

–¿Eh? –Kise abrió los ojos de par en par, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en silencio o por qué había dicho eso en voz alta. Aomine estaba muy cerca de él, mirándolo interrogante a unos centímetros de su rostro. El rubio hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, le sonrió cerrando ligeramente los ojos e inclinando su paraguas para alejarse un poco– Oh, decía que… ¿No es genial, el otoño?

–Tch. No es como si me importara algo –Aomine continuó mirándole extrañado pero de forma un poco más disimulada, no acababa de captar lo que le pasaba a su compañero. Kise giró sobre sus talones y retomó la conversación en dirección al local. Pasaron una agradable tarde, charlando sobre sus años en Teikõ, baloncesto y otras cosas mientras el jugador de Kaijõ se convencía a sí mismo de que no cruzar esa línea invisible era lo mejor que podía hacer. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos estaban de vuelta en su portal.

–¿Quieres subir a ver una película?

–Nah, tengo que volver pronto a hacer un trabajo para mañana o Satsuki no me dejará vivir durante el resto de la semana.

–Mooo~ Siempre pones excusas, Aominecchi –hizo un mohín fingido frunciendo los labios, a sabiendas de que el peliazul estaba diciendo la verdad, Momoi podía llegar a ser muy persuasiva. Giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta antes de despedirse– Entonces ya nos veremos otro día, me lo he pasado bien –sonrió de nuevo, observando esa mirada que se había mantenido seria casi toda la tarde, antes de darse la vuelta otra vez.

–Kise –la voz ronca de Aomine le hizo detenerse un momento y girar la cabeza. El moreno le miraba como intentando decir algo, así que decidió ayudarle. Él más que nadie entendía lo que era estar en frente de alguien, deseando decirle algo sin saber cómo, para a continuación cambiar de tema drásticamente al ver que el tiempo pasa y que no sabes ni cómo empezar.

–¿Sí?

–Cuídate –dicho eso dio media vuelta y se puso a andar, levantando un brazo en señal de despedida y dejando a un atónito Kise en la puerta de su casa. ¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por él? Es cierto que había estado un poco ausente esa tarde, pero no creía que el moreno aún se pudiera preocupar por alguien que no fuera él mismo. El rubio cerró la puerta y sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera, no esas forzadas que ponía la mayor parte de las veces. No le dio tiempo ni a sentarse en el sofá antes de que el teléfono sonara y recibiera una llamada que cambiaría sus planes.

.

* * *

.

–¿Hahh? ¿En la cancha?

–Sí, Aominecchi, allí te espero –colgó el teléfono antes de que el peliazul pudiera responder y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Una semana después de recibir aquella llamada lo decidió, le iba a decir todo eso que había evitado los últimos años. Era cierto que ahora el moreno era una persona completamente diferente, pero el corazón no atiende a razones cuando de amor se trata, y él seguía sintiendo lo mismo a pesar de todos los desplantes, las frías miradas y los largos periodos de tiempo sin verse. No hacía ni ocho días atrás, pensaba seguir su vida tal cual y no arriesgarse por temor a perderlo, pero ahora todo había cambiado y estaba totalmente resuelto a dar la cara.

Podría no parecerlo, pero Kise era una persona muy decidida y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, se esforzaba al máximo para conseguirlo. _Bueno, después de decírselo sólo pueden pasar tres cosas: que me corresponda, que se ria y lo deje pasar, o que me odie para siempre. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¡vamos Ryõta!_. Rió de forma nerviosa durante todo el camino, con esas tres posibilidades dando vueltas por su cabeza e infundiéndose ánimos mentalmente hasta que llegó al lugar acordado. Por suerte había llevado el balón para matar el tiempo hasta que el peliazul apareciera, puesto que él no vivía tan cerca.

Driblaba, botaba y lanzaba, pero por primera vez en su vida la pelota no traspasaba la red, chocando contra el frío metal del aro con cada tiro y desquiciando al rubio de a poco. _Tsk, ¿acaso mi propio cuerpo intenta decirme que es mejor que no lo haga porque fracasaré?_. Lanzó una mirada de odio al balón antes de recogerlo de nuevo del suelo, dando vueltas todavía a un futuro en el que Aomine le odiara y fallando de nuevo el siguiente tiro. Iba a ponerse a lanzar improperios contra la canasta justo cuando una ronca voz le interrumpió.

–¿Siempre has sido tan malo?

–¡Cállate, Aominecchi! –al ver al peliazul a unos metros de distancia y darse cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás, Kise abrió los ojos como platos. _Oh, mierda, ¡no he pensado en cómo se lo diría, ¿acaso soy idiota?_. Su cara se transformó en una de terror, y optó por recoger de nuevo el balón sin mirar al moreno y comenzar a lanzar a canasta otra vez. Erró de nuevo.

–Antes me has colgado, Kise. Creía que todo el mundo era el que te colgaba siempre a ti –levantó el brazo justo a tiempo para librarse de un fuerte balonazo en la cara y sonrió– Vaya, alguien está de mal humor hoy –la comisura derecha de su labio se alzó, formando una sonrisa burlona antes de mirar a Kise, cuyo rostro se encontraba ensombrecido a causa de la escasa luz. Al hacer contacto con sus dorados ojos, su expresión cambió, frunció el entrecejo y se alejó hacia un lado para quitarse el abrigo y lanzarlo al suelo. El rubio levantó la cabeza, suavizando la mirada que le acababa de dirigir al moreno y mirándolo interrogante. Aomine se acercó de nuevo al centro de la cancha y comenzó a botar el balón.

–Al mejor de diez –el rubio entendió al instante: le estaba dando tiempo, aunque no supiera para qué. _Aominecchi y su sexto sentido_. Sonrió y se colocó para defender el aro.

Jugar con Aomine seguía siendo una experiencia increíble para él. Daba igual cuántas veces lo enfrentara, siempre era algo nuevo que le llenaba por completo, y sabía que el moreno también lo disfrutaba por el atisbo de sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios cada vez que se encontraban en una cancha.

El partido no duró mucho, el peliazul ganó diez a siete, pero les bastó a ambos para tener que calmar su respiración al terminar. Kise se acercó a la banca que había en uno de los extremos y se sentó jadeante.

–Ahhh, perdí otra vez –dijo con una sonrisa. Sabía que aún le quedaba un largo camino para ganar al as de Tõõ, pero no se daba por vencido, cada vez estaba más cerca de lograrlo. Aomine se apoyó en el soporte de la canasta con los brazos cruzados mirando al rubio de forma bastante inquisitiva.

–¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me has hecho venir aquí? –Kise inspiró profundamente una última vez para regular de forma definitiva su respiración y levantó la vista para que sus ojos hicieran contacto. Su semblante estaba completamente serio y eso hizo que el moreno se pusiera más alerta, al fin y al cabo pocas veces había visto al modelo de esa manera.

–Tenía que decirte algo –se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, formando conversaciones en su mente sin saber cómo decir lo que quería, así que al final optó por lo más simple– Me gustas, Aominecchi –esperó, sosteniendo en todo momento la mirada del moreno, la cual ahora poseía un matiz de sorpresa impreso en ella.

–¿Te refieres a…

–Sí, de una forma romántica –no le dejó terminar la pregunta. Estaba decidido a aclarar todo lo que hiciera falta, e incluso a repetírselo si era necesario. Un trueno fue lo siguiente que oyeron antes de que un aguacero comenzara a caer sobre ellos, pero ninguno se movió ni un ápice de sus posiciones.

–Ya veo… –Aomine se acercó y se sentó a su lado, mirando al frente mientras las gotas caían por su cabello y sus mejillas. El rubio, por su parte, agachó la cabeza mirando el charco que comenzaba a formarse a sus pies.

–No te preocupes, no tienes que decirme nada, sólo quería que lo supieras –el sonido de su voz era amortiguado por el ruido del agua chocando contra el suelo, haciendo que se percibiera como apenas un susurro. Alzó la cabeza y miró al peliazul, que levantó la vista para enfocar sus pupilas de forma directa– Me han ofrecido trabajo en América –Aomine abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó observando esos orbes dorados mientras Kise continuaba– Mi mánager me llamó el otro día para darme la buena noticia. Me harán un contrato allí y podré trabajar a nivel internacional… ¿no es genial? –formó una triste sonrisa mientras se preguntaba interiormente por qué tenía esas ganas de llorar si era tan genial la oportunidad que se le había presentado. Volvió a bajar la cabeza en busca del charco que ahora se mezclaba con el agua que cubría el pavimento casi por completo. Pudo ver de reojo cómo Aomine también bajaba la cabeza, mirando al suelo antes de hablar.

–¿Vas a aceptar? –Kise suspiró y levantó la vista al cielo. El agua formaba riachuelos por su rostro y su pelo, para terminar cayendo sobre sus manos. Cerró los ojos.

–El vuelo sale en tres días. Aún no lo tengo muy claro pero… nada me retiene aquí –esperó con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cómo la lluvia enfriaba todo su cuerpo que seguía caliente debido al ejercicio. _Dilo, Aominecchi_. Sólo deseaba escuchar una palabra en ese momento. _Pídeme que me quede_. Pero el silencio continuó durante unos segundos más y a continuación abrió los ojos al escuchar cómo Aomine se levantaba dándole la espalda.

–Vete a casa –dijo el moreno con la voz ligeramente entrecortada, pero se recompuso y añadió con un tono más firme– O cogerás un resfriado y perderás ese vuelo –y dicho eso, se alejó sin añadir nada más, dejando al rubio sentado bajo la lluvia, observando cómo se alejaba. Un par de lágrimas se fusionaron con el agua de la lluvia y Kise rió por lo bajo. Es cierto, ya se imaginaba que ocurriría algo así, pero eso no hacía que la realidad fuera menos dolorosa. Se quedó un rato más observando el infinito hasta que un ligero temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no podía seguir bajo la lluvia, de modo que se fue a casa.

Pasó una noche bastante mala, sin poder conciliar el sueño y totalmente destemplado por culpa del agua a pesar de haberse dado una ducha en cuanto llegó. Se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando Aomine en esos momentos y si sentiría algo parecido por él, y poco a poco los párpados le pesaron más y más, quedándose dormido. Despertó con el sol entrando por la ventana. Era sábado y por un momento le pareció un día normal, hasta que recordó la noche anterior. Suspiró y se metió bajo las sábanas.

–¡Ahhhh, arriba! ¡No me puedo deprimir por esto! –se levantó de golpe, empujando las mantas hacia un lado y abriendo las cortinas de par en par, cosa que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos por culpa de la luz de la mañana– Debo llamar a Kurokocchi y los demás para contarles y despedirme.

Ryõta era una persona fuerte y de firmes convicciones, no se deprimía por algo como un desamor a pesar de que le doliera. Era consciente de que la vida es dura, de que se llevaría muchos palos y no siempre le saldría todo bien; pero también sabía que la vida es aburrida para los que no arriesgan, que es una puta con los que van mirando al suelo y que gente normal hay a patadas. El quería vivir con total plenitud y para ello debía experimentar la tristeza, el desconsuelo y otros tantos sentimientos amargos que harían que ser feliz mereciera muchísimo más la pena. Lo único a lo que Kise temía era a la soledad y a que el alma dejara de dolerle, porque eso sería como estar muerto en vida.

Pasó el fin de semana preparando el equipaje, quedando con viejos amigos y despidiéndose de sus allegados más cercanos. Todo el mundo le deseaba suerte, él sabía que le iría bien y estuvo sonriente y feliz por haber sido capaz de expresar sus sentimientos tras todos esos años sufriendo por ellos, la verdad es que aunque salga mal, liberarse de ese tipo de carga es maravilloso.

Llegó el día en que debía marcharse y no había vuelto a hablar con Aomine, se debatió tirado en el sofá entre llamarlo y no hacerlo, pero al final decidió que era mejor asumir su derrota y no poner peor las cosas, así que escribió un mensaje y lo mandó. Horas más tarde, Kise se encontraba sobrevolando el océano.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado tres años y ya era un modelo de renombre, viajaba mucho por el mundo, se codeaba con las altas esferas sociales y mediáticas, y le agradaba mucho la vida que llevaba. Esa tarde había tenido una sesión para una firma muy importante de complementos y llegó a su apartamento muy cansado. Abrió el ordenador por primera vez en días y pudo ver mensajes de sus amigos de Japón, preguntándole si seguía vivo y que cuándo volvería por allá. El rubio suspiró. Por supuesto que quería volver, pero los inicios de cualquier cosa son duros y su trabajo no le había dado tregua en los últimos años.

Se quedó pensativo un momento. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, sabía que el trabajo no era lo único que le impedía volver. Podría haber cogido unas vacaciones, pero el miedo a re-encontrarse con Aomine se lo había impedido. Ahora era distinto, ya habían pasado tres años, ya no sentía nada por él, ya no saldría herido porque habían perdido todo el contacto y, consecuentemente, ese amor se había enfriado por completo. Volver a su país y ver a sus amigos de nuevo ahora le parecía algo factible.

Días antes, su mánager le había dicho que su contrato finalizaba esa semana y que pensara si quería renovarlo, cambiar de compañía o darse un tiempo libre. Miró por la ventana sonriente, los copos de nieve caían lentos entre los grandes rascacielos, deshaciéndose con el contacto. Unos minutos después, llamó a su mánager para informar de su decisión. Volvió al portátil y compró un vuelo. Iría a pasar las navidades a Japón y después ya decidiría que haría con su carrera, él también necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando. Sólo avisó a su familia de que iría ya que prefería que fuera una sorpresa para el resto. Además, debía hablar con Aomine antes de encontrarse con todos, sólo para evitar un momento incómodo.

Le había estado siguiendo el paso al peliazul, sólo por curiosidad -o eso se decía a sí mismo-. Formaba parte del equipo nacional de baloncesto como el as y estaba muy por encima de sus compañeros. Kise siempre se preguntó por qué la NBA no se había fijado en él todavía. No sabía nada más, Kuroko sólo le comentaba de vez en cuando por mensajes que estaban todos bien, y que le echaban de menos, pero nada más.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y cuando sobrevolaba el océano volviendo a su país natal, Kise sintió ganas de actuar de forma eufórica, como en aquellos años en los que iba de un lado para otro, animando a todos a pesar de que interiormente fuera más serio y calculador de lo que pareciera a simple vista. Se sorprendió cuando se vio a sí mismo en el reflejo de la ventana del avión, con una sonrisa que hacía mucho que no se dibujaba en su cara y un brillo en los ojos. Rió por lo bajo y miró la pantalla que indicaba la distancia que quedaba.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Narita, su familia al completo estaba esperando con una gran pancarta de bienvenida, haciéndole pasar algo de vergüenza ya que atraían a fans que querían sacarse fotos con él. Pasó esa noche con ellos, poniéndose al día de sus vidas y recibiendo abrazos cada dos por tres.

–¿Qué? ¿La tía tiene novio? –casi se atraganta al escuchar eso, no conocía a nadie en el mundo que pudiera soportar a esa mujer– Creía que nadie sería capaz de aguantar con ella más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación, jajaja.

–¡Ryõta! No hables así de tu familia –le reprendió su madre. Él la miró ingenuo, con la mofa pintada en sus pupilas y ella suspiró y añadiendo entre risas– Quizás no hayan coincidido tanto tiempo en un mismo espacio –las risas de su madre y sus hermanas se fusionaron con la suya propia mientras agradecía haber vuelto a casa– Por cierto, ¿eran ciertos los rumores del año pasado que te relacionaban con aquella modelo? –el rubio tosió un par de veces y miró a su progenitora. Notaba varios pares de ojos atentos a lo que iba a decir.

–Pues… sí, pero no salió bien. Parece que soy demasiado impetuoso –rió ante esa afirmación y su familia le imitó.

–Es cierto, _nii-san_, siempre has sido muy pesado –su hermana sonrió, había usado ese apodo aposta haciéndole ver como un niño pequeño, y el rubio le siguió el juego.

–¿Qué? –imitió una cara totalmente ofendida– Lo que pasa es que os da envidia que sea tan genial –y se echó a reír de nuevo. La cena pasó muy amena, hacía mucho tiempo que Kise no se reía tanto. Había echado mucho de menos a su familia.

Se acostó temprano debido al cansancio del largo viaje y se quedó dormido casi al instante. Al despertar, pudo oler el aroma del típico desayuno oriental que tanto le gustaba, no entendía como los estadounidenses podían desayunar de forma tan copiosa. Sonrió en la cama y pensó en lo que haría ese día. _Oh, mierda_. Su semblante se puso serio, debía ver a Aomine antes de quedar con todos sus amigos. Eran vacaciones de Navidad, así que estaría en casa ya que no había partidos de liga en esas fechas. Cogió el móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Kuroko para averiguar dónde vivía ahora el moreno. El peliceleste no tardó en responder con la información y se metió en la ducha pensando en cómo reaccionaría después de todos esos años sin verse. Pasó la mañana en casa deshaciendo maletas y realizando diversos menesteres, y por la tarde se dirigió a la dirección que Kuroko le había dado.

Entró en el portal que ponía en el papel donde había apuntado las indicaciones y buscó con la mirada el número en las puertas hasta que dio con la adecuada. Se quedó parado delante de ella, sin ser capaz de llamar y sopesando si salir de allí ahora que aún estaba a tiempo, pero el sonido de un balón chocando contra el suelo le sobresaltó. Giró la cabeza para ver a un atónito Aomine de pie en el pasillo con la boca semiabierta. El balón continuó su rebote por el suelo hasta dar con los pies de Kise, cuyo contacto le hizo entrar en razón y perder el contacto visual con el moreno.

–Hola, Aominecchi –dijo mientras recogía el esférico– Veo que sigues entrenando duro –levantó de nuevo la vista para sonreír. Aomine ya había cambiado su expresión por una más seria.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Kise? –dijo mientras se acercaba con las llaves. El rubio se retiró para dejarle abrir la puerta y ensanchó su sonrisa. Creía que lo que sentía por él se había enfriado, que podrían ser amigos normales sin que su corazón se disparara cada vez que le tocaba, pero el hecho de que ese mismo corazón se hubiera disparado por primera vez sólo con verle, le había indicado que estaba bastante lejos de la realidad, y eso no entraba en sus planes.

–He venido de vacaciones, me quedaré un mes, sólo quería avisarte –dijo siguiendo con la vista cómo el moreno entraba al interior de su apartamento. No sabía si Aomine aún sentía rencor por él por aquella confesión, así que se dispuso a marcharse sin añadir nada más.

–¿Quieres una cerveza? –su voz le hizo detenerse. Sonrió ligeramente y cerró la puerta tras entrar a su casa.

–¡Claro! Pero… ¿no tienes algo más fuerte? ¡Es Navidad! –el peliazul le miró ligeramente interrogante y sonrió de lado, cosa que hizo que Kise confirmara de forma definitiva que seguía enamorado de ese chico, y que no sería tan fácil como creía olvidarlo. La mente y el corazón parecen tener percepciones diferentes del tiempo, por lo visto, al amor no le afectan igual las leyes físicas.

–Ohhh, parece que alguien ha madurado.

–No, Aominecchi, lo que pasa es que siempre fuiste tan infantil que no te diste cuenta de que yo era el más maduro de los dos –Aomine ensanchó su sonrisa burlona y sirvió dos vasos de whisky, tras lo que esperó a que Kise bebiera, evaluando su reacción. El rubio dio un trago y miró la botella– No tienes mal gusto –dijo con voz desafiante, y se dispuso a dar otro.

–Jajaja, por supuesto que no, idiota –el peliazul agarró la botella y su vaso y se dirigió al sofá. Pasaron una tarde genial, hablando de todo lo que habían hecho esos años, como cuando eran grandes amigos.

Después de esa tarde no volvieron a tener ningún problema en verse. Quedaban para jugar a baloncesto de vez en cuando y, aunque ahora la brecha entre sus habilidades era mucho mayor, ambos lo disfrutaban mucho; salían a tomar algo o cenar, quedaban con el resto de sus amigos e incluso fueron todos a pasar el año nuevo al campo, en una acampada en la que Kise lo pasó especialmente mal y bien a la vez.

.

_–¿Qué? –gritó cuando Kuroko sacó los papeles del sorteo._

_–No es tan difícil, Kise-kun, te ha tocado compartir la tienda con Aomine-kun, eso es todo –por alguna extraña razón al rubio le pareció que estaba disfrutando realmente con eso. Vamos, no era para tanto, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?_

_Estar siendo abrazado por el torso desnudo del hombre al que amas mientras intentas que tu erección no se note, sí es difícil. Kise intentó zafarse, pero sólo logró que los brazos de Aomine le apresaran con más fuerza. Notaba su respiración rozando su oreja tras pasar por algunos de sus mechones de pelo y su temperatura subía cada vez más. Intentaba no hacer ruido al respirar, y así sólo conseguía que le costara más respirar. El cuerpo es un maldito cuando intentas evitar ciertas cosas._

_–Kurokocchi, esta me la pagarás –susurró agresivo en mitad de la noche._

_A la mañana siguiente, salió de la tienda en cuanto escuchó que alguien más se levantaba, y entró al refugio con unas ojeras increíbles. Se sentó sin mediar palabra a desayunar lo que había preparado Kagami, que le miraba con un ligero temor pintado en sus ojos. Unos minutos más tarde apareció Aomine estirándose por la puerta._

_–Ahomine, veo que has dormido bien –le dijo Kagami mientras colocaba su ración en la mesa._

_–¡Sí! He dormido estupendamente –un tic apareció en la ceja de Kise– Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, Bakagami –miró al rubio sonriente y añadió– Yo~ Kise._

_–Ohayo~ –respondió el rubio de mala gana. El pelirrojo le sirvió un poco más de comida, como si intentara animarlo porque lo veía miserable._

_._

No logró vengarse de Kuroko en todos los días que duró la acampada, el muy maldito era más listo de lo que parecía, pero al menos aprendió a dormir con Aomine, aunque cada mañana despertaban abrazados de forma más vergonzosa que la anterior.

Las Navidades pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre risas y buenos momentos y Kise ni se percató de ello hasta que su mánager le llamó para preguntarle si había decidido qué hacer. El rostro del rubio se ensombreció al leer ese nombre en la pantalla del móvil.

–Aún no lo he decidido… –dijo con voz monótona tras una larga conversación. Querían que firmara otros tres años con una compañía mucho mayor, que daría el empujón final a su carrera como modelo internacional– ¿Cuándo debo contestar?

Su mente desconectó de la conversación tras esa pregunta, respondiendo ligeros 'sí' o 'entiendo' de vez en cuando pero sin prestar real atención a nada de lo que le decían. Cuando colgó se sentó en la cama. Ese mes había sido el mejor del último año, no es que no lo pasara mal reprimiendo sus impulsos y sentimientos con Aomine, pero volver a tenerlo como amigo era mejor que no tenerlo. Suspiró a sabiendas de que aunque ahora lo viera así, en unos meses volvería a sufrir esperando más de alguien que no se lo daría, de modo que ya sabía que debía aceptar esa oferta, pero alargaría su respuesta al máximo.

Esa noche había quedado con Aomine para cenar en su casa y ver el partido de los Lakers, así que olvidó el tema y salió de casa en dirección al apartamento que tanto conocía ya. Cuando llegó, el moreno abrió la puerta y se tiró en el sofá. El partido ya había empezado y las luces se encontraban apagadas para ver mejor el televisor.

–Llegas tarde –le indicó, abriendo un par de cervezas– He pedido pizza, si no te gusta, te aguantas –el modelo sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

–Lo sé Aominecchi, hablé demasiado por teléfono y se me hizo tarde –agarró su botellín y se sentó al lado, viendo cómo pasaban ya seis minutos del primer cuarto de partido.

–Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian… –Aomine sonaba pensativo, pero se recompuso rápidamente y su tan recurrente sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro– ¿Aún te cuelgan todos el teléfono para no aguantarte?

–Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso –el rubio le lanzó una mirada de odio mientras bebía de nuevo– El único que me colgaba eras tú, los demás directamente no respondían si no querían hablar –recordó las peleas que tenía con todos por ignorar sus llamadas y rió por lo bajo.

–Eso es porque era mucho más divertido hacerte rabiar –levantó la mano y empujó un poco la cabeza de Kise para molestarlo– Después te quejabas toda la semana.

–¡Eso no es verdad! –el rubio aprovechó la inercia para clavar el codo en el costado de Aomine, que dejó a toda velocidad la lata en la mesita central para evitar el segundo codazo de Kise. Sujetó sus brazos justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe, de forma que quedaron más o menos encarados.

–Si lo es, ahora mismo te lo estoy demostrando –su tono había pasado a ser casi un susurro mientras miraba los dorados ojos que tenía delante. Las ráfagas de luz de la pantalla cambiaban la iluminación del cuarto a cada segundo.

–Lo único que estás demostrando es que tienes un poco más de fuerza –el tono del rubio se volvió casi tan áspero como el Aomine, copió la sonrisa ladeada que había visto minutos atrás y añadió con voz fría– Pero yo soy más listo.

Kise adelantó su rostro para chocar sus labios con los de Aomine antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Al mantener esa cercanía con el peliazul, por un instante se olvidó de la línea que no debía cruzar y actuó como lo hubiera hecho si estuvieran juntos. Notó cómo el calor de esos tibios labios que tanto había anhelado traspasaba su boca y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, subiendo su temperatura casi al instante. No abrió los ojos, le daba miedo hacerlo por lo que pudiera encontrarse. Fue un contacto momentáneo, pero lo suficientemente largo como para que Kise se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Soltó los labios de Aomine de entre los suyos y se alejó de forma milimétrica, abriendo los ojos muy despacio, intentando que ese momento nunca acabara.

El peliazul le miraba con un brillo en sus pupilas y los labios todavía húmedos y entreabiertos. Se miraron largo rato, nunca supieron si fueron cinco segundos o dos minutos, pero Kise no podía dejar de mirar ese brillo, algo le decía que lo que acababa de pasar era algo importante y que debía arriesgarse si quería saber de qué se trataba. Hizo un movimiento apenas imperceptible pero que -tal como esperaba- no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Aomine, que lo imitó al momento acercándose con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia el lado contrario en el que lo había hecho el rubio. Kise no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de suceder y casi le da un infarto cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, pero no fue el único. El peliazul se sobresaltó tanto que se levantó de golpe del sofá, aunque gracias a sus reflejos y su orgullo, en menos de un segundo parecía que lo había hecho de forma premeditada para abrir la puerta.

–¡Pizza! –se oyó que alguien gritaba desde el pasillo exterior. Aomine suspiró y abrió al repartidor. Tras pagar y recoger la comida, se giró para dejarla sobre la mesa y ya no había ni rastro de Kise. Miró la televisión, el partido ya iba por el segundo cuarto y no sabía en qué momento habían dado la vuelta al marcador.

–Tsk… –abrió las pizzas, fue a por otras dos cervezas a la nevera y se sentó a seguir viendo el encuentro.

El modelo había ido a lavarse la cara en cuanto Aomine abrió la puerta. Al mirarse en el espejo pudo comprobar cómo sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus pupilas dilatadas. Había hecho eso que dijo que jamás haría, y lo había hecho casi sin darse cuenta, lo cual era más preocupante aún. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y metió debajo la cabeza. _En momentos difíciles, medidas drásticas_. Tenía que volver a controlar la situación como siempre lo hacía, ocultando las cosas bajo una sonrisa muy convincente. Salió del baño y entró en el salón justo cuando comenzaba el tercer tiempo. El peliazul lo miró, sorprendido de ver su pelo mojado.

–¿Refrescándote antes de ver cómo perderá tu equipo? –Aomine sonrió y volvió a centrar su atención en el partido que se suponía que estaban viendo. El rubio se acercó de nuevo a su lugar.

–Sí, hacía mucho calor aquí –comentó gracioso. El peliazul le miró curioso de reojo mientras cortaba su porción de pizza. Continuaron viendo el partido, comienzo y bebiendo cerveza hasta que éste terminó y se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión sobre el último cuarto.

–Eres un cabezota, Aominecchi –ya se había resignado a seguir intentando explicarle su punto de vista sobre la última jugada. El moreno era un caso perdido.

–No tienes ni idea, Kise –zanjó, levantándose a la nevera a por otro par de cervezas. Ya habrían perdido la cuenta de las que llevaban de no ser porque la mesa estaba llena de botellines vacíos– ¿Vemos el de la semana que viene? Creo que ese sí lo ganarán los tuyos, el rival es bastante débil en el interior –notó cómo el silencio invadía la estancia mientras abría las bebidas y frunció el ceño– ¿No crees que vayan a ganar?

–No es eso, Aominecchi… es que ya ha pasado el mes de vacaciones que tenía –el peliazul se quedó estático en la cocina tras escuchar esas palabras, pronunciadas con una voz demasiado triste para su gusto– Pero esta vez volveré antes –añadió un poco más animado, girando el rostro para sonreír a su amor platónico.

–Tsk… –Aomine se sentó de nuevo a su lado, dejando las botellas sobre la mesa y subiendo una pierna en el sofá para poder hablar más cómodamente con el rubio– ¿Vuelves a América?

–No tiene por qué ser allí, mi contrato ya terminó y mi mánager tiene varias opciones –miró interrogante al peliazul ya que le extrañaba la pregunta, no solía importarle dónde estuvieran los demás. El as de Japón suspiró y se quedó un momento pensativo– ¿Pasa algo, Aominecchi?

–Sí –respondió tajante. Sin embargo, giró de nuevo a mirar el programa de televisión en el cual estaba haciendo un _remake_ de las mejores jugadas del partido. Kise le imitó sin saber muy bien qué pasaba, justo para ver a tiempo una repetición que le daba la razón sobre la discusión que habían mantenido minutos atrás. Sonrió y se giró de nuevo a mirar al moreno.

–¿Ves como yo tení… –el beso que le robó Aomine en ese momento no lo olvidó jamás. Sus labios chocaron insistentes sobre los suyos, arrancando suspiros desde lo más profundo de su ser. Había soñado _años_ con eso y ahora se estaba volviendo realidad. La lengua del peliazul se abrió paso entre los húmedos labios de Kise, que le correspondieron al instante ladeando la cabeza para permitirle encajar mejor. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones que estaban experimentando. El rubio también subió una pierna al sofá para poder tener más movilidad, profundizando más el nexo que mantenían e investigando con su lengua cada recoveco de la cálida boca del moreno. Notó cómo la respiración de Aomine se volvía más agitada, al igual que la suya, y levantó un brazo para posar su mano en la nuca contraria y así poder acercarse más a él. Apoyó la otra sobre el cojín del sofá, acercando más ambos cuerpos y haciendo que el peliazul se inclinara hasta acabar tumbado.

La habitación seguía iluminándose a intervalos con la luz de la tele, y ellos cada vez ansiaban sentir más cerca al otro. Aomine aprovechó su posición para deslizar sus manos bajo la camiseta del rubio y así poder acariciar cada parte de su piel, cada fibra de su ser. Kise soltó un ligero gemido cuando esas diestras manos alcanzaron sus pezones y los masajearon con lujuria. El moreno sonrió bajo el beso, a sabiendas de lo que provocaban sus actos en el rubio. Dos segundos más tarde la camiseta del modelo se encontraba en el suelo, mientras éste acariciaba de forma cada vez menos controlada todo lo que podía del abdomen de Aomine. El beso aumentó de registro aún más, ambos se comían la boca, respirando a duras penas cuando los movimientos les separaban ligeramente, pero sin perder contacto en ningún momento. Las manos del peliazul hacía rato que rondaban el tan bien formado trasero de Kise, y éste sólo podía seguir emitiendo ligeros gemidos mientras luchaba por deshacerse de la camiseta de Aomine.

El rubio se separó entonces, agarrando el cuello de la camiseta del moreno y elevando su torso el espacio suficiente como para poder deshacerse de esa estúpida prenda y volver a su posición original; sin embargo, el peliazul hizo fuerza y, sujetando las nalgas de Kise, se levantó con él en volandas poniendo rumbo a la habitación. Éste entendió enseguida y entrelazó sus piernas alrededor del fornido cuerpo de Aomine, colocando un brazo alrededor de su cuello y guiando su rostro con la palma de la mano que tenía libre hacia su boca para continuar con el beso durante el recorrido. Por poco que fuera, no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar ni un segundo de ese milagro que estaba viviendo.

Ya era de noche, pero la luz de la luna se filtraba por las persianas abiertas de la ventana de la habitación. El moreno se inclinó junto con Kise sobre la cama y se separó de él, que le miró interrogante. Aomine sólo formó esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y se dispuso a desabrochar el cinturón del rubio.

_No me lo creo, esto no está pasando_.

Cinturón fuera.

_Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi_. El moreno deslizó sus manos lentamente por el exterior del pantalón hasta alcanzar los pies del rubio.

Calcetines fuera.

_¿Seguro que estoy despierto?._ Se encontraba tumbado sobre la cama de Aomine, apoyado sobre sus codos para poder observar los movimientos de éste, los cuales no eran otros que deshacerse de toda la ropa que llevaba, por lo visto.

Pantalón fuera.

Se miraron. El peliazul tenía ese brillo inconfundible de deseo en la mirada, ese mismo en el que Kise ya se había perdido una vez. Sonrió de forma lasciva, buscando avergonzar al rubio, pero éste hizo todo lo contrario, no se avergonzaría por estar así delante de Aomine. Para empezar, sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, ¡era modelo! Y para continuar, con todo lo que había hecho en su cabeza con el moreno… debería ser él el avergonzado. Al recordar eso reaccionó, formando la sonrisa más provocadora que sabía poner y haciendo que el peliazul cambiara su semblante por un momento, observando la cara tan seductora y lasciva que tenía el rubio en ese momento. Volvió a sonreír.

–De verdad has madurado, Kise –se comió con los ojos el cuerpo contrario mientras pronunciaba cada una de esas palabras.

–Ya te dije que siempre lo fui, pero no te diste cuenta… –se quedó un momento observando cómo le miraba Aomine. Nunca pensó que el chico por el que había suspirado casi toda su juventud, le estuviera mirando de ese modo ahora, pero no quería quedarse sin diversión– Es tu turno, Aominecchi –el tono de voz con el que lo dijo hizo que al peliazul le recorriera por todo el cuerpo un escalofrío que acabó despertando por completo su erección. Rió por lo bajo y asintió, quitándose la camiseta de forma bastante 'sugerente'.

_Vale, Ryõta, definitivamente estás soñando_. Observó cada uno de los músculos del perfectamente formado abdomen de Aomine, no por nada seguía siendo el as del equipo nacional. Notó un pinchazo en su entrepierna, que ya clamaba algo de atención, y continuó comiéndose con los ojos al moreno. No todos los días tenía uno semejantes vistas. A continuación se quitó los pantalones y Kise sonrió sin darse cuenta al ver el bulto que ocultaban. Ahora ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones: completamente desnudos a excepción de los bóxers.

Aomine se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se deslizó sobre el rubio lentamente, haciendo que sus cubiertas erecciones rozaran por el camino arrancando un suspiro de placer de ambos. Cuando estuvo a la misma altura que el rubio, la tensión sexual ya estaba por las nubes, sin embargo, hizo algo que Kise jamás hubiera imaginado. Apoyándose sobre una mano, alzó la otra para retirar ligeramente un mechón del rubio flequillo y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, comenzando un beso lento que pilló al modelo totalmente fuera de juego. Succionó su labio inferior, deslizando la lengua por él e internándola muy despacio en la boca contraria cada poco tiempo, mientras mordisqueaba el labio superior al deslizarla fuera. Kise estaba en el paraíso, pero poco a poco el ritmo del beso fue aumentando hasta convertirse en puro deseo.

Bajó las manos acariciando por el camino esa oscura piel que tanto amaba y arrastró los calzoncillos ajenos por las morenas piernas hasta apartarlos por completo, para realizar el mismo movimiento con los propios justo después. Acarició la erección de Aomine desde la base hasta el glande con movimientos lentos, mientras éste ronroneaba ligeramente en su oído y marcaba ese pálido cuello como suyo. El moreno continuó su camino de mordiscos, besos y succiones hacia abajo, hasta llegar a los rosados pezones del modelo, donde se entretuvo jugando con ellos y arrancando gemidos de la garganta del más bajo. Mientras tanto, su mano derecha se deslizó hasta la entrepierna del rubio, comenzando un ligero vaivén que, aunque no fuera muy veloz, llevaba impresa la fuerza necesaria para hacer sentir a alguien mucho placer. Al fin y al cabo, él también era un hombre y aunque nunca antes hubiera hecho esto, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Kise gruñó por lo bajo ante la simultaneidad de estímulos y agarró con una mano las sábanas mientras que con la otra tironeaba del lacio pelo del color del océano. Pronto el vaivén se intensificó, sus pezones estaban completamente erectos y sensibles, y el moreno atacó sus labios sin compasión, acariciando la nívea y suave piel con su mano libre y memorizando cada recoveco del cuerpo de Kise. El rubio estaba a punto de acabar, respiraba agitadamente en el cuello contrario ya que había cortado el beso para poder reaccionar ante tantas cosas. Aomine sabía que estaba muy cerca, de modo que mordisqueó su oreja y le susurró con una voz extremadamente provocadora.

–Vamos, Ryõta, gime para mi –el rubio abrió los ojos embebido en placer, su visión se tornó totalmente blanca por unos segundos y un grito ronco salió de su garganta sin apenas darse cuenta. Una sensación increíble inundó todo su ser y se dejó caer ligeramente sobre la cama ya que había tensado todo su cuerpo con el efecto del orgasmo.

Aomine le dejó un poco de tiempo tranquilo y aprovechó el semen para deslizar la mano a la entrada del rubio y así lubricarla, haciendo círculos con su dedo alrededor de ella y subiendo de nuevo hasta la todavía sensible erección, acariciando por el camino los testículos. Kise suspiró al notar ese dedo rondando su parte trasera mientras aún sentía ligeras réplicas del orgasmo y sonrió, volviendo a arrastrar su boca hasta la contraria para besarla de forma desenfrenada mientras acariciaba el palpitante miembro de Aomine, el cual ya estaba insertando uno de sus dedos en esa estrecha cavidad, preguntándose si no le haría demasiado daño más tarde. Kise sintió cómo su cuerpo rechazaba la intrusión, pero se relajó para poder asimilar el dolor, comenzando a mover las caderas al vaivén del dígito del peliazul. Aomine insertó un segundo dedo sin avisar, recibiendo un mordisco en el labio inferior que lanzó un pico de placer a su pene y un gruñido al exterior.

–Kise… –murmuró por lo bajo separándose ligeramente de los labios contrarios, dándole a entender que si seguía tentándolo así, no sería capaz de controlarse mucho más tiempo. El rubio sonrió con picaresca, soltando el miembro del moreno para darle un poco de tregua, pero intensificando la profundidad del beso. Si Aomine le había pedido calma, Kise le había dado todo lo contrario. Tras besarlo de forma desenfrenada, había pasado sin demora alguna a deslizar su lengua por el lóbulo de la morena oreja y a mordisquear cada parte especialmente sensible que encontraba. Cuando el peliazul insertó el tercer dedo en la cavidad que ya ansiaba llenar por completo, el rubio mordió un punto en la base del cuello que volvía loco al moreno. Entretenerse con la piel de Aomine y morder con ansias todo lo que pudiera, era el mejor modo que había encontrado de evitar pensar en ese dolor que le atravesaba el cuerpo desde el final de la espalda. El dolor era soportable, pero no por ello sufría menos, cada movimiento de los dedos de Aomine le estremecía por culpa del pinchazo que le producían, y por eso lo ocultaba mordiendo al peliazul en esos momentos, a sabiendas de que de otro modo, pararía preocupado por él.

–Kise, joder… –repitió Aomine, demasiado alterado como para pararse a echarle la bronca de una forma más completa. Sus dedos ya entraban y salían de forma fluida de la entrada del rubio, de modo que hizo un último movimiento abriendo y cerrando sus dedos y después los sacó, separando su cuello de esa boca que tantos apuros le estaba haciendo pasar.

–Ya era hora, Aominecchi –Kise le sonrió para inspirarle confianza, era la primera vez con un hombre para ambos, pero sabía que todo saldría bien, a pesar del sudor frío que recorría su frente ante la expectativa inicial– ¿Acaso te estás preocupando por mi? –añadió, buscando molestar al moreno.

–Tsk, ni en tus mejores sueños –separó ligeramente las esbeltas piernas y colocó su miembro en la entrada. Miró de nuevo al rubio una vez más y empujó poco a poco sobre esa estrecha cavidad, sintiendo cómo la carne le apresaba por todas partes, haciéndole sentir mil cosas indecibles. Kise cerró los ojos con fuerza y agarró las sábanas con ímpetu. Escocía, eso escocía como el demonio, pero estaba seguro de que merecería la pena. El moreno pudo notar el dolor en su rostro y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo su miembro poco a poco, devolviéndolo a la vida. Aunque eso palió bastante el dolor del rubio, éste lamentaba profundamente no haber tenido lubricante, aunque claro, no era de recibo presentarse en casa de alguien con pizza, cerveza y lubricante, ¿no?

Aomine empujó despacio hasta que ya no pudo más debido al increíble rozamiento del interior de Kise, esperó dentro a que el cuerpo del más bajo se acostumbrara a la nueva dimensión y continuó el vaivén sobre el miembro ajeno hasta que el modelo movió las caderas. Aomine entendió y comenzó a salir y entrar del cuerpo de Kise, el cual se había convertido en su perdición. Guiaba su mano a la misma velocidad que sus caderas, haciendo que todos los movimientos fueran acompasados al ritmo que el más bajo marcaba. Pronto ese ritmo dejó de ser suficiente para ambos, el escozor había pasado a convertirse en un ligero placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo y la horrible presión que sentía Aomine, ahora era la mejor experiencia que había tenido en su vida. Y no habían terminado.

Comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, el peliazul embestía ya sin miedo mientras Kise jadeaba sin parar, girando la cabeza a uno y otro lado. Abrió los ojos para mirar de manera directa a su amante, el cual se inclinó manteniendo el ritmo para poder besar a su rubio acompañante que sabía que con ese gesto al día siguiente le dolerían bastante las piernas ya que le costaba mantenerlas tan separadas, aunque no es como si le importara en ese momento. Se besaron descuidadamente, atacando el cuello ajeno cuando las estocadas eran más rápidas, Kise ya no sentía ni un atisbo del dolor que hace un momento le había casi destrozado, sentir al peliazul dentro de él merecía -a su parecer- casi cualquier tipo de dolor.

Aomine hincó mejor las rodillas para ejercer más presión en busca de ese punto que sabía que tenía que haber encontrado ya, y el nuevo ángulo dio por completo en la próstata de Kise, que gritó de placer ante el contacto. El peliazul bajó el ritmo un poco, no esperaba esa reacción, así que sonrió pícaro y atacó ahí de forma repetida y lo más rápido que esa posición le permitía puesto que él estaba a punto de no poder contenerse más. Los gemidos de ambos empezaron a llenar la habitación, sus respiraciones eran jadeos incontrolables y los besos se habían convertido en mordiscos esporádicos en cualquier punto de la piel contraria cuando se encontraba cerca de sus bocas. Cada vez que las sensaciones les desbordaban, lanzaban arañazos, mordiscos o gemidos sobre lo primero que encontraban, revolviéndose por completo en ese mar de sábanas y lujuria. El moreno hizo un último esfuerzo para aumentar la velocidad de la masturbación del miembro de Kise, haciendo que éste llegara a su clímax. Gritó de nuevo con voz ronca y la contracción de los músculos de los anillos que formaban su entrada atraparon de forma exquisita el pene de Aomine, que imitó al rubio emitiendo un sonoro gemido cuando el orgasmo le atravesó de la cabeza a los pies, terminando dentro de su amante.

Se dejó caer casi inerte sobre el cuerpo del modelo. Ambos estaban sudados, cansados y extasiados. Sus pechos ascendían y descendían al unísono, intentando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones con un ritmo regular, emitiendo ligeros gemidos sordos cuando sus movimientos les producían pequeñas réplicas de placer. Aomine salió de su estrecho interior, procurándoles a ambos otro escalofrío de placer, y se tiró a su lado todavía jadeante. Kise giró el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió sincero. Pudo ver una sonrisa también sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cosa que le hizo quedarse un poco atónito.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres repetir? –logró pronunciar entre largas respiraciones, ya un poco más calmado. Su media sonrisa apareció de nuevo, y Kise no pudo sino reír ante la pregunta.

–Claro que sí, Aominecchi, pero déjame respirar un poco –la sonrisa del moreno se intensificó ante esa respuesta mientras el rubio cogía una sábana que había caído al suelo y los tapaba a ambos para no quedarse fríos– A veces tu desorden viene muy bien, ¿lo sabías? –dijo mientras buscaba la mano del moreno y entrelazaba la suya con ella. Aomine no protestó, sino que la agarró con fuerza y acarició un lado de la misma con su pulgar.

–Todo lo que viene de mí es bueno, Kise –respondió burlón. El rubio le fulminó con la mirada y le asestó un certero codazo– Vale, vale, ya paro.

Ryõta había deseado eso muchos años, pero ahora no dejaba de darle vueltas a cómo habían acabado así, es decir, Aomine simplemente le había besado y todo se había desencadenado como en sus mejores fantasías. ¿Acaso lo había hecho porque se iba? Fue lo último que le había preguntado antes de notar sus labios y perder la compostura. No quería estropearlo, le encantaría quedarse así de por vida, pero era algo que debía saber.

–Aominecchi… ¿por qué? –seguía mirando al techo, no se atrevía a escuchar la respuesta mirándolo a los ojos, por si decía algo como "¿Qué más da eso? Te vas esta semana y a saber cuándo volveremos a vernos" o "Hemos pasado un buen rato, no me vengas con idioteces". Sin embargo, la respuesta le hizo buscar su mirada.

–Porque no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

–¿A qué te refieres? –no entendía a qué error se estaba refiriendo, pero algo cálido invadió su corazón, esa esperanza que siempre tuvo salió a flote. Aomine apretó más su mano y se giró para hundir la cabeza en su omóplato, ante lo cual Kise no supo reaccionar.

–La última vez… –su voz vibraba a través del cuerpo del rubio, que escuchó con la máxima atención que había puesto en toda su vida. Estaba tan concentrado en las palabras que decía Aomine, que si hubiera estado en una cancha habría entrado en la zona– …te fuiste sin despedirte. Cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mi y que te marchabas a América, te dejé allí bajo la lluvia porque ni yo mismo sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Quería pedirte que te quedaras, pero sabía lo egoísta que era y me cabreé porque no entendía que me hubieras dicho eso para después largarte a la otra puta punta del mundo, pero aún así, tú tenías una oportunidad de ser reconocido de forma mundial y yo… yo sólo te ataría. Así que dejé que te fueras e intenté alejar ese sentimiento que me impedía olvidarte –hizo una pausa. Kise estaba asimilando todo lo que estaba escuchando. Jamás había visto a Aomine abrirse de ese modo a nadie, y sabía lo que eso significaba. No podía verle la cara porque se había hundido entre su cuello y su pecho, pero sabía que estaba siendo sincero. El peliazul continuó– Con el tiempo aprendí a no llevarlo tan mal, enterrándome en los entrenamientos y el baloncesto, pero no era capaz de borrar de mi móvil ese último mensaje que me mandaste. Esperaba una llamada, un correo, otro mensaje, pero nunca llegó nada y supuse que habrías pasado página– Kise quería decirle mil cosas, pero sabía que no debía interrumpir. Aomine se tomó unos segundos, le costaba decir todo eso de forma tan natural– Cuando apareciste en mi puerta hace un mes, decir que no supe cómo reaccionar sería quedarme corto. Creo que fue la primera vez que un balón de baloncesto escapó de mis manos sin mi permiso. No sabía que me afectabas tanto hasta ese momento –soltó una ligera risa y el rubio pudo sentir un cálido aliento en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas– Y ahora la historia se repite, vienes y me dices que te vas de nuevo. Pero esta vez no voy a dejar que eso ocurra tan fácilmente.

El silencio se instauró entre ambos, Aomine esperó, con la cara hundida en la suave piel de su amante. Kise aún se encontraba en shock, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

–Entonces… ¿vas a pedirme que me quede? –murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta.

–No –respondió Aomine al instante. El rubio se quedó estático, ¿no debería haber sido la respuesta un "claro que sí" o algo por el estilo? El moreno no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar en una respuesta– Hace un año me ofrecieron un puesto en varios equipos de la NBA –Kise emitió un ligero sonido de sorpresa y abrió los ojos, enfadado.

–¿Y por qué demonios sigues aquí, idiota?

–Porque sabía que si iba a América, no tardaría en buscarte. Debía dejarte seguir adelante.

–Eres un maldito imbécil, Aominecchi –le interrumpió esta vez Kise. Estaba demasiado frustrado sabiendo que en parte era culpa suya que el amor de su vida, y uno de los mejores jugadores de baloncesto que había conocido, siguiera estancado en Japón– Un idiota rematado –el peliazul se irguió, mirando los ahora vidriosos ojos del rubio y colocando su palma en la sonrojada mejilla.

–Sí, sí, ya lo sé –formó esa sonrisa sincera que tanto amaba Kise y posó sus labios sobre los contrarios para depositar un dulce beso y separarse de nuevo– Pero ahora podemos irnos juntos, ¿no?

Los ojos de Kise se iluminaron y atrapó los labios de Aomine en cuanto escuchó la última palabra. Ambos se fundieron en un beso cargado de sentimiento. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el modelo mordisqueó el labio inferior del peliazul y se separó de nuevo.

–Deberías haberme pedido que me quedara, eran las palabras que estaba deseando escuchar –Aomine le miró y sonrió.

–Lo sé, pero en aquel entonces era un inmaduro –ambos rieron ante esa afirmación y el moreno se recolocó estirándose en la cama y pasando su brazo bajo el cuello de Kise, que se amoldó enseguida. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía que tanto tiempo habían anhelado, adormilándose poco a poco. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de dormirse, Aomine besó a Kise en la frente.

–Quédate conmigo, Ryõta.

–Yo también te quiero, Daiki.

* * *

Bueno, ha sido el primer AoKise de mi vida, espero que no haya sido muy horrible. Os felicito si habéis llegado hasta el final, porque parece que el AoKise no es lo mío xD Aún así, se lo dedico a todas esas fans AoKi que están haciendo de este mes algo épico xD Y más especialmente a Zhena, Riko, Cadiie, Nayen y Nat-chan, que aguantaron mi estrés inicial y mi histeria final para lograr terminarlo, ¡gracias! *-*

Amo las críticas, no os cortéis que a mi se me ocurren unas cuantas ;)


End file.
